snookerfandomcom-20200213-history
2006 World Snooker Championship
Ryan Day |defending_champion= Shaun Murphy |winner= Graeme Dott |runner_up= Peter Ebdon |score=18-14}} The 2006 888.com World Snooker Championship was held at the Crucible Theatre, Sheffield, was scheduled for 15 April through 1 May 2006, but continued into the early hours of 2 May 2006. Ending at 12:52 a.m. BST, this final broke the record at the time for the latest (though not longest) finish in a World Snooker Championship final, at over half an hour later than the 1985 finish at 12:20 a.m. Shaun Murphy had looked to defend his world title, which he won at the 2005 championship, but he was eliminated in the quarter-finals by Peter Ebdon, the runner-up that year. The final was contested between Peter Ebdon and Graeme Dott, and the victor was Dott by 18 frames to 14, earning him his first professional title in his 12-year career, and a £200,000 cheque. Sponsorship Following new EU and UK legislation banning tobacco advertising, the 2006 World Snooker Championship could not be sponsored by Embassy as had been the case for the previous three decades. In January 2006 World Snooker – the sport's governing body – announced that the online casino 888.com would be the new sponsors. However this decision has led to conflict with some players who will lose income from their own personal sponsors (seen on their waistcoats) who are rival firms of 888.com. There have also been concerns expressed among the sport's elite at the decrease in prize money and also in the number of ranking events (down to six for the 2005/06 season) since the loss of tobacco sponsorship. For the 2006 World Championship the winner's cheque is down 20% on what it was in 2005. Prize Money *Winner: £200,000 *Runner-Up: £100,000 *Losing Semi Finalists: £40,800 *Losing Quarter Finalists: £20,800 *Last 16: £12,680 *Last 32: £9,600 *Last 48 (pre-TV): £6,400 *Last 64 (pre-TV): £4,000 *TV High Break: £10,000 *Maximum Break (pre-TV): £5,000 *Maximum Break (TV): £147,000 *Total Prize Fund: £896,240 Notable moments Pre-final * Paul Hunter's first round defeat to Neil Robertson would turn out to be his last match as a professional. He was playing in pain from chemotherapy treatment for a rare form of stomach cancer (he eventually lost his battle against the disease on October 9, 2006). * Previously on-form John Higgins, the number 7 seed, was knocked out 4–10 in the first round by Mark Selby. * The Crucible Theatre was evacuated after smoke detectors in the basement triggered the fire alarms. This occurred at the end of a frame in the match between Steve Davis and Shaun Murphy. Meanwhile, on the other table Mark Selby, playing Mark Williams, was at the table and on a break of 26 when required to leave. * In the last frame of the first round match between Stephen Hendry and Nigel Bond, the score in frames was 9–9. Bond potted the black for what would have been a win, but the cue ball dropped in a middle pocket for a temporary tie. Bond still won, after a re-spotted black. * Ronnie O'Sullivan compiled the highest break of the tournament with a 140 in his 13–11 win over Ryan Day * In the quarter-final Graeme Dott was 12–8 up with only 1 more frame required to get to the last-four phase of the tournament. First time quarter-finalist Neil Robertson then won the next 4 frames on the trot to make it 12–12 and take the match to a final frame decider, which Graeme won after Neil was left needing a snooker with only the pink and black left and ended up accidentally potting the pink instead of setting up a snooker. * Marco Fu becomes the first player from Asia since 1997 reach the semi-finals by beating Ken Doherty 13–10. Fu had battled his way through the qualifiers to reach the Crucible and became the only non-seeded player to reach the semi-finals (Neil Robertson was the only other one to reach the quarter-finals). * Defending world champion Shaun Murphy loses to Peter Ebdon in the quarter-finals. No first-time world champion has ever successfully defended his title at the Crucible. This is the second year in a row that Peter Ebdon defeats the defending world champion in the quarter-finals. * In the semi-final, Peter Ebdon was 15–9 up, just needing 2 frames to go through to the final. Marco Fu won the next 6 frames to level at 15–15. Eventually Ebdon won 17–16, playing the final balls (after the frame was decided) with tears in his eyes. * Ronnie O'Sullivan removed the tip of his cue during the 14th frame of his semi-final with Graeme Dott. There was a break for emergency repairs, after which O'Sullivan made a 124 break. * Dott won all 8 frames of the third session of the semi-final, going from 8–8 to 16–8. He eventually won 17–11 to enter his second World Championship final. * Only Barry Hawkins made his Crucible debut this year, the first time only one player has done so. Final * With intense tactical play from both players, the first session saw only 6 frames played; on the first day, play continued until 12:45 a.m. The third session, on the second day, also finished after only 6 frames. * In the 24th frame, as Peter Ebdon was attempting to pot the green ball, when clearing up the colours, he got a skid. The green, however, potted after hitting the jaws of the pocket. Ebdon reacted by doing a little pirouette movement and said jokingly to the Crucible crowd, "now you know why I get them wiped so often!" * The 27th frame was the longest in Crucible history and the longest televised frame on record at that time, lasting 74 minutes. It was won by Peter Ebdon (66–59), reducing his arrears to 12–15. The following frame was won by Ebdon (84–0) in 11 minutes, the quickest of this final. * Dott won his 1st frame of the evening session, the 29th when Ebdon went in-off and conceded the frame, over 5 hours since his last frame; the score was 16–13. * Ebdon won frame 30 as the tournament entered its eighteenth day, with the record for the latest finish looking set to be broken (then the 1985 final between Steve Davis and victor Dennis Taylor at 12:20 a.m.). * Dott made a textbook clearance under tremendous pressure to win frame 31 with the last ball, which he celebrated with a loud "Come on!". The score became 17–14 at 12:22 a.m., then the latest final in Crucible history. * Graeme Dott took the closely-contested 32nd frame at 12:53 a.m. to win his first professional tournament. Before potting his last ball, Dott went over to kiss his awaiting trophy. Peter Ebdon joined the minute-long standing ovation for the new champion, later paying personal tribute. Results Shown below are the results for each round, the numbers in brackets beside some of the players are their seeding ranks (each championship has 16 seeds and 16 qualifiers). Shaun Murphy (1)|'10'| James Wattana|4 |15 & 16 April| Steve Davis (16)|'10'| Andy Hicks|4 |19 & 20 April| Jimmy White (9)|5| David Gray|'10' |19 April| Peter Ebdon (8)|'10'| Michael Holt|8 |17 & 18 April| Matthew Stevens (5)|'10'| Joe Swail|5 |16 & 17 April| Ken Doherty (12)|'10'| Barry Hawkins|1 |18 April| Alan McManus (13)|3| Marco Fu|'10' |16 & 17 April| Stephen Maguire (4)|'10'| Mark King|6 |18 & 19 April| Stephen Hendry (3)|9| Nigel Bond|'10' |15 & 16 April| Graeme Dott (14)|'10'| John Parrott|3 |15 & 16 April| Stephen Lee (11)|'10'| Ali Carter|8 |17 April| Paul Hunter (6)|5| Neil Robertson|'10' |15 & 16 April| John Higgins (7)|4| Mark Selby|'10' |17 & 18 April| Mark Williams (10)|'10'| Anthony Hamilton|1 |19 & 20 April| Joe Perry (15)|3| Ryan Day|'10' |18 & 19 April| Ronnie O'Sullivan (2)|'10'| Dave Harold|4 |20, 21 & 22 April| Shaun Murphy (1)|'13'| Steve Davis (16)|7 |23 & 24 April| David Gray|2| Peter Ebdon (8)|'13' |22, 23 & 24 April| Matthew Stevens (5)|8| Ken Doherty (12)|'13' |21 & 22 April| Marco Fu|'13'| Stephen Maguire (4)|4 |22, 23 & 24 April| Nigel Bond|9| Graeme Dott (14)|'13' |20 & 21 April| Stephen Lee (11)|9| Neil Robertson|'13' |21 & 22 April| Mark Selby|8| Mark Williams (10)|'13' |23 & 24 April| Ryan Day|10| Ronnie O'Sullivan (2)|'13' |25 & 26 April| Shaun Murphy (1)|7| Peter Ebdon (8)|'13' |25 & 26 April| Ken Doherty (12)|10| Marco Fu|'13' |25 & 26 April| Graeme Dott (14)|'13'| Neil Robertson|12 |25 & 26 April| Mark Williams (10)|11| Ronnie O'Sullivan (2)|'13' |27, 28 & 29 April| Peter Ebdon (8)|'17'| Marco Fu|16 |27, 28 & 29 April| Graeme Dott (14)|'17'| Ronnie O'Sullivan (2)|11 |(Best of 35 frames) Crucible Theatre, Sheffield, 30 April & 1 May (& 2 May), 2006. Referee: Jan Verhaas |Peter Ebdon (8) |14-'18' |'Graeme Dott' (14) |'79'-12, 53-62, 1-91, 48-70, 9-71, 67-32, 6-78, 20-53, 20-53, 16-63, 66-25, 124-6, 47-72, 65-51, 5-61, 16-92, 0-75, 100-0, 67-44, 41-75, 31-90, 49-70, 117-22, 66-51, 67-29, 70-38, 66-59, 84-0, 16-78, 99-17, 61-69, 31-70 |1 Century Break (Peter Ebdon). Highest break Ebdon: 117 Highest break Dott: 68 |79-12, 53-'62', 1-'91', 48-'70', 9-'71', 67-32, 6-'78', 20-'53', 20-'53', 16-'63', 66-25, 124-6, 47-'72', 65-51, 5-'61', 16-'92', 0-'75', 100-0, 67-44, 41-'75', 31-'90', 49-'70', 117-22, 66-51, 67-29, 70-38, 66-59, 84-0, 16-'78', 99-17, 61-'69', 31-'70' |Graeme Dott wins 2006 888.com World Snooker Championship |''Best of 19 frames'' |''Best of 25 frames'' |''Best of 25 frames'' |''Best of 33 frames'' }} Qualification Qualification for the World Snooker Championship 2006, was held between 6 January, 2006 to 13 January, 2006, and 14 March, 2006 to 15 March, 2006 at the Pontin's Prestatyn. There are 4 rounds, with a total of 80 competitors. 32 players enter the first round, with the winners playing the 16 players in the next round. This continues for 2 more rounds, with the 16 winners progressing to play in the World Snooker Championship. Century breaks * 140, 104 Ryan Day * 139, 124 109, 106, 100 Ronnie O'Sullivan * 137 Mark Williams * 135, 112 Ali Carter * 135, 125, 121, 118, 110, 103, 101, 100 Marco Fu * 135, 113, 110 Stephen Lee * 123, 122, 110 Mark Selby * 122, 117, 116, 112, 107, 101 Peter Ebdon * 121 Graeme Dott * 119 John Higgins * 115 Anthony Hamilton * 113, 106 Shaun Murphy * 112, 106, 103 Matthew Stevens * 109, 107 David Gray * 109, 109, 106, 103, 102 Neil Robertson * 102 Michael Holt References External links *BBC Sport match details *Qualifying Results at Global Snooker Centre Category:World Snooker Championships Category:2006 in snooker